The Prophecy
by WonderingWhatIf
Summary: After learning he and his brother are kings of an island named Kinkow, Brady moves there only to realise everything is about to change, in his life and on Kinkow, and in more than one way. Will he be able to see through all the illusions and do what is right, no matter how wrong it seems to everyone else..? / AU (and somewhat OOC)


First Pair of Kings story, AU and OOC, chapter titles are the titles of the songs the chapter is (loosely) 'based' on...

I do not own Pair of Kings or Fly On The Wall By Thousand Foot Krutch

Chapter 1 -Fly On The Wall

It was the night and Brady was asleep when suddenly, a voice woke him up.

"Brady!"

"Boomer? Is that you?" asked Brady.

"No, it's me..." said the voice.

"Dad!?" asked Brady.

"Yes, now lis-" his dad said, cut off by Brady.

"But they said you had died! What happened?" asked Brady, now confused.

"I'm visiting you as a ghost, you need to listen to me carefully because I don't have much time. You have to know that when we died, your mother and I, we were fighting for the island, sadly we didn't see reason in time. You and your brothers must do the right thing. I can't tell you much more, but remember that things aren't always as they seem on this magical island, you can now call home." explained his dad.

"What do you mean 'see reas-' wait, brothers, as in more than one?" questioned Brady.

"You'll understand soon. Now I have to go, I've spent all of this month's minutes. I've got to get a better plan!" said his dad, disappearing.

Then, Brady fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, when he woke up, Brady remembered what his dad had told him and the strange dream that had followed their conversation. There were tarantula people bowing before him, much like when they had the bat medallion, but it felt a lot different in this dream. There was no fear in their eyes, just respect. And then he was following a crow in a kinkowan hot air balloon. It was the same images as when he had first touched the bat medallion, the day before. It was strange, and both times he wondered why he felt guided by that crow or why it felt right when the tarantula people bowed to him. But what he didn't understand, was that in every myth and legend he ever heard, crows were symbolism for evil. He was kind of worried that in the dream, he had so much faith that the crow would lead him, even if he didn't know where he was going. Did all this mean he would become evil?

He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 7:04AM. He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep. Careful not to wake his brother up, he got out of bed.

On the way down to the throne room, he decided that he would ask the elders or the shaman what his dream meant, if anything at all, but not on an empty stomach. So he headed to the kitchen.

As he was about to put bread in the toaster, a hand stopped him.

"What are you doing, my king?" asked the chef.

"Uh- I was going to make myself some toast? Sir?" said Brady, a little unsure.

"But you are the king, we are supposed to make food for you, it's our job, my king." explained the chef leading him back to the throne room..

"Oh, uh, I didn't want to bother anyone, and please, don't call me 'my king', it kind of makes me feel bad.." said Brady.

"Nonsense, just wait a few minutes and we'll make you breakfast." said the chef, disappearing behind the kitchen's doors.

As he was waiting for his food, he couldn't help but feel sad that at first he didn't even recognize his dad, it had been so long since he last saw him. Before last night, he couldn't even have pictured him without sneaking a peak at his portrait on the wall. He wondered if he had more than one brother. Wait, what if it was Lanny? Wouldn't he be the king, since he was already living in Kinkow? Or was it an age thing, must have been, 'cause Lanny certainly looked younger, maybe it was just his height? Why would he have stayed and not him and Boomer? He probably wasn't even their brother, he was always so mean to them, he called them anything that crossed his mind from losers to idiots.

Brady was suddenly brought back to reality when he saw a hand waving in front of his face. He looked up to see his brother.

"Are you gonna eat that?" asked Boomer, staring at Brady's plate, which was full of pancakes, toast, bacon and fruits.

"Yes, why?" said Brady.

"Well it's been sitting there for a few minutes, it's gonna get cold if you don't eat it soon. And I'm really hungry." replied Boomer.

"Oh, well do you want one of my pancakes to eat while you wait for your own plate?" asked Brady.

"Hey, did you know you talk in your sleep? I couldn't understand what you were saying but I definitely heard you talk. Oh, and since when do you get out of bed so early in the morning?" questioned Boomer.

"I must have had a dream or something, and I'm still not used to the time zones change. We've only been here for two days, it's gonna take some time to get used to." lied Brady, who didn't want to scare his brother if the weird dream he had didn't mean anything, and he was probably so tired that he had dreamed the whole conversation with his dad. He missed him so much and the island reminded Brady of his dad a lot. Especially the volcano, as weird as it sounded. He remembered that when he was younger he had told him and his brother that he was going to someplace with a volcano that was threatening to erupt, and that he had to go help prepare and evacuate the people before it was too late. It must have been here, on Kinkow, but then he remembered Mason and Mikayla talking about how the volcano had been dormant for centuries, before they broke the ruby, and he wasn't so sure anymore. Brady wondered what had really happened, he was gonna ask Mason about it later. But first he was gonna take a nap to be ready for that big meeting in the afternoon, after all he had woken up really early this morning.

* * *

Once again, Brady almost fell out of bed, something had woken him up. This time it was a dream and he remembered every detail of it; there was the bat medallion, lying on the ground near the cave, at first it was sunny but then it became dark. There was a really bright flash and the medallion was gone. That's when a blur took him over and he woke up all dizzy, on the edge of his bed.

Brady was starting to think his conscience was playing a trick on him. First there was the crow that flew onto Giki-Kiki's head when they had broken the ruby, than there was the thing with the tarantula people and the bat medallion and now the realisation that they had lost it.

Annoyed, he got up and glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed, it read 12:54PM. If he didn't leave his room now he was going to be late for the meeting, so he ran down the stairs and to the throne room. As soon as he arrived Mason spoke. ''Okay, now that everyone is here we can begin''

''Very well, we are here to talk about your duties as kings and explain to you how everything works, here, on Kinkow.'' said one of the elders.

* * *

As soon as the meeting ended, Brady headed towards the shaman, who was about to leave and poked his shoulder. The shaman spun around to face him.

''Yes?'' the shaman asked.

''Uh, um, I was wondering if I could ask you a question..'' he replied nervously.

When he nodded Brady told him about the dreams he kept having, leaving the part where his father had visited him out.

The shaman simply told him it was probably his conscience weighting on him before he left, his worried expression gone unnoticed by Brady...


End file.
